Let Your Hair Down
by SatoriatParis
Summary: Blossom has a mission as President of the Student Body Council: let her hair down.
1. Chapter 1

****Blossom's a bitch in this story and I love it. Got the 'idea' of "Better Off Ted" tv serie, with the character of Veronica Palmer (Portia de Rossi). If you have an idea of who's it, keep her in mind.

If not, keep one of her quotes in mind: "Because I'm good at everything I do. I'm not bragging, because bragging is the one thing I'm not good at. Although, if I wanted to be, I'd be excellent at that, too. As I just proved." ( quotes/characters/veronica-palmer/#ixzz2CzFjwjow)

**Chapter 1**

Blossom sat down solemnly and waited, analyzing the walls and she did so, wondering why the Principal would call her over. The note said "it's about the Student Body Council", and that was enough to get the insides of head full of hair burning out of anxiety.

She could not bear the thought of not succeeding at it.

She had the Student Body Council as her personal mission for doing the good: refusing a scholarship in a far better high school to stay in Townsville High School, with the settled goal to enter the Student Body Council and make a difference in it, even though her own knowledge surpassed what was taught in the most advanced lessons. She liked to think of herself as a "micro-martyr", sacrificing the opportunity to seek higher levels of knowledge in detriment of the others, such as a soldier that goes to war.

"Yo, yo!"

Turned out she was pretty sure soldiers had it way easier.

"You be lookin' well fine, babe."

Slowly, Blossom lifted her pink eyes, a disdainful expression on her face "You were called as well?"

Brick smiled.

"Delightful." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That ain't way to treat ya other president!" he chuckled taking the seat next to her.

"Not when he can barely spell the word 'president'."

"But them bitches still love me!"

Sad but true. She came to find herself in the run for presidency against Brick, who'd thought it'd be "well fun". She'd thought he wouldn't stand a chance, until she realized the way girls cheered every time he came out in public.

After months of intense rivalry, verbal fights, yelling fights and physical fights, the day after the election day resulted in a match between both of them. Now, normally the school would go under one more election to undo this tie between the two candidates, but the mere idea of having the hell of last weeks extended (and the damaged it'd cause to the school limited budget), the Principal decided to have them both have the position and "learn to work as a team, as much as you don't get into each other throats, rolling into the school walls like you've done during the election days".

At first, Blossom convinced herself she'd be in complete charge of the council as soon as people reasoned well and saw how much of a better fit for the place she was.

And then she found out why she'd been elected in the first place, receiving the votes of most of the male population of the school: "_you smoking', sexy red!_"

And this by itself explained all the following struggles to keep up with her mission.

Later on, they were called in to the Principal Green's office: a clumsy chubby man with the best of intentions and lest of backbones.

"Oh there you are!" he greeted joyfully as he motioned for both of the redheads to sit as they did so, and Blossom mentally shook her head at his habit of stating the obvious "I'm glad you've made it here, considering all the workload you two must have."

Brick rolled his eyes "Tell me about it! She's a nazi."

Blossom's eyes squinted angrily at him "Brick!" she hissed "Don't be so insensitive!"

"You tried to raise the amount of homework!" he said, squinted his eyes back at her "How am _I_ the insensitive one?"

"Of course I did. The students need to face higher challenges."

"No. They need bigger parties."

"Brick you-"

"That's exactly why I called you both in." Principal Green cut in, hurriedly and aware the two teenagers could take hours discussing "The students. We need to discuss the students... and how they relate to both of you."

Blossom's expression went confused "Excuse me, Principal Green, but I'm not sure I understand."

Green took a deep breath as he leaned over his seat "You see, Blossom, our principal mission as a school is to promote harmonious relationships amongst students..."

Again, Blossom mentally shook her head. No wonder why the school lacked results and have fallen positions in the national ranking.

"We want our students to see in each other a friend, a sibling..."

_They're teenagers, they need to be pushed like adults and stopped from doing stupid things. _Despise Blossom herself was a teenager, she never did see herself as such. They were all often unintelligent, lazy and irresponsible, especially from what she could see from classmates.

"So, as an institution, we promoted an opinion research on the presidents of the Student Body Council... you two..."

_Of course it is us. Obvious_. She wondered why ask their opinions? They needed to search for results and raking positions, not opinions.

"Excuse me, Mr. Green." she cut off, not able to hold herself back "But why spend the school money on such an activity?"

The man before her went silent "Excuse me, Blossom?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong." she raised her hand, smiling politely "I understand your work methods, but, there's a lot of work to be done upon these students." _HAVE YOU SEEN THE AVERAGE GRADES!? _"I don't understand why their personal opinions would be such a priority."

"I see, Blossom. I believe this doesn't fit into your 'work method'."

"Actually, it doesn't."

"You haven't stopped to ask the opinion of your teammates?"

"I don't believe there's a reason to do so."

"... or their level of happiness in working with you?"

"Not really."

Mr. Green bites his lips into a thin line "Well, we actually did it for you then!" he smiled "Would you be interested in the results?"

_Not at all. _"Yes, sure!" she smiled "Proceed, please."

"Well, as a first, I must congratulate you, Brick." the principal turned to the boy standing next to her "You've got the highest score this school has ever seen. The students seem to love to work with you and the level of satisfaction and happiness of the ones who did so were amongst the highest."

Brick smiled "So it's like, a percentage of approval?"

Blossom couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, I believe if there was, you'd score about 99%!"

"I be scorin'!" he laughed "Can't wait to tell Butch and Boomer"

Mr. Green nodded "You really should be proud!"

Brick turned to Blossom "That leave ya with less than 99% of approval!"

The girl rolled her eyes "It doesn't work like that, idiot-"

"Actually, Blossom..." Mr. Green cut in again "Your, let's say, percentage of approval, is... quite disappointing. The students seem to be stressed at the mere thought of working with you."

_Because I actually make them work. _"How's that so, Mr. Green?"

The man cleared his throat "Let's say that... amongst the nicest descriptions, the students used a very particular one-"

"Oh" Blossom rolled her eyes "I believe they have it that I'm too hard on them?"

"Well, 'a nazi freaky bitch' was the words used by the interviewed students."

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, late chapter and OOC-ness in this chapter. Well.

**chapter 2**

"Blossom! What brings you here?"

"Apparently people are scared of me-"

"Aw, I'm so sor-"

"And it should be their problem, not mine."

Pause.

"But apparently it is not."

Bubbles blinked her big blue eyes at her sister as she forced a smile "That's why you're here?"

Blossom folded her arms "Principal 'suggested' I seek advice with the... Human Resources of the Student Body." Her eyes travelled form Bubbles to Boomer "You two."

"What about him?"

"I'm just here for the fun!" Brick laughed as he slumped into the chair next to Blossom, who groaned.

"What's your deal with 'slumping' into things?" she sighed "Can't you sit normally?"

"Telling people how to sit" Boomer said as he took notes in a blank paper "A new record of bossiness, Hitler!"

Blossom only rolled her eyes, once more. it was of her idea to structure the student body such as an enterprise, following the departments of finances and marketing. But apparently Principal Green thought it should be a good idea to add the Human Resources Department to "manage relationship between members of the body council", which to Blossom, just sounded silly and a waste of time.

"This is ridiculous."

"Blossom..." Bubbles started, cautiously "Maybe you should take it into consideration. So you can grow as a better person out of it!"

"What? Not telling people how to sit?"

"No! ... Well, that too. But what I mean is, maybe you should start thinking more about your team, about their own personal problems, take into consideration their feelings as human beings while they're being lead by you so you all can cultivate a deep, harmonious relationship between yourselves! And this should involve having humble attitudes and rethinking that some things you say or do can be quite arrogant. What do you think?"

Blossom, whose eyes were wandering through her sister's blue orbits continued to stare.

"... hey?" Boomer called, waving a hand in front of her eyes

The redhead shook her head a bit "Oh. Did you say anything?"

"Blossom!" Bubbles pouted, angrily.

"What!? It's not my fault I don't listen when you talk."

"Blossom."

"You lost me at 'take into consideration their feelings as human beings'."

"And that's what you need to change."

Blossom blinked.

"Care about others."

"What? I've lead you and Buttercup since we were six to save the day, I do care about people."

Bubbles shook her head "No. I mean care about people as human beings... and relate to them."

"Wait, you mean...?"

"Well, start by talking to people-"

"As in...?"

"Listen to them and-"

"Oh ok,I don't like it." Blossom shook her head as she waved her hands in the air.

Bubbles looked confused as she exchanged glances with her counterpart, who was merely watching the dialogue between Blossom and Bubbles.

"And..." Boomer spoke "Why?"

"Because..." Blossom sighed "I have so much to do, I have homework, and I need to earn credits for university, and I have my charity work, and I run a blog, and... and, and besides I really don't want to do that."

Boomer blinked "Why?"

"Because I'm different from other people, blonde boy. And by different I mean better. And I don't want to waste my time with them."

"Oh..." Boomer mumbled "I don't-"

"I dont expect you to understand." Blossom stated back, as she sighed with a martyr expression and took hold of his hand "Just... think about trying to communicate with a less capable creature, my dear boy."

Boomer nodded.

"Well. That's exactly how I feel while carrying this conversation with you."

Bubbles slapped her forehead as she sighed, while a dumbfounded Boomer stayed oblivious to what her sister had just said.

"Alright... Why don't we try another way." She forced a smile once again "Why don't you try to be more approachable to people?"

Blossom and Boomer blinked at her.

"So people will not be scared of you. You know. Visual effect."

Blossom sighed "Bubbles, I'm wandering the halls of this school all day of the week, from monday to friday. People can approach me anytime they want."

"But they won't... Because..."

Blossom blinked.

"... They're scared of you."

"Well, they're cowards if they're scared of talking to a 5'9 tall, gorgeous redhead." Blossom said, matter-of-factly "And I don't want to be approached by cowards."

Bubbles sighed and Boomer took notice - well, she really was 5'9 and gorgeous. And redhead.

"You want to stay as president of the council, right?" Bubbles scowled at her sister.

Blossom cocked an eyebrow "I show a truly devotion to this function daily, Bubbles. Since when do you lack basic comprehension of the human psyche?"

"Just-" Bubbles bit down her lip, annoyed "Try to follow our advices."

"Of course I will." Blossom blinked, nonchalantly "The Principal Green has the terrible habit of putting people's general preferences over effectiveness, and I just need to make those wussies of the body council not scared of me." she smiled "Just tell me how to not scare them off."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, slumping into her wooden chair, sighing.

"How about let your hair down?"

"That's the point here, Boomer" Bubbles told the counterpart next to her, rolling her eyes in annoyance "She needs to let her hair down to not scare people off."

"No." Boomer insisted "She's here because she needs to not be scary. So I say let your hair down." he told Blossom, who cocked an eyebrow,

"And by 'letting it down' you mean...?"

He blinked "I mean by letting it down."

Silence.

"You know, not up. Down."

Blossom rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead "And I thought you knew anything about figurative language. Your advice is to change my hairstyle, then? That's what will save my position in the student body council?"

Boomer nodded with a grin in his lips.

"That's so stu-"

"I'm up to it."a unheard voice spoke up "You'd look hot, yo."

"Thanks for the input, Brick." an annoyed and helpless Bubbles sighed

"Yo, bro! That's what I meant." Boomer beamed at his brother and then at Blossom "If you're hot people will not be scared of you because hot people are not scary!"

And then the two brothers high-fived to their unlimited cleverness. Meanwhile, a scolding and annoyed Blossom was sat at her chair while Bubbles was having an insight.

"Ok, that's officially a waste of time-" Blossom said, motioning to get up.

"No, Blossom!" Bubbles reached to grab her sister's hand, an eager smile in her face "They're right!"

Redheaded puff rose an eyebrow, confused.

"...Just sit back down I, I think I've got a plan."

Blossom folded her arms "Since when you're the ones making up plans?"

Bubbles smiled "Because this issue is about people... and people are a subject I _understand_."

And this was something Blossom could not deny.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Small chapter, my bad, folks. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"You know, now that's a real change of character around here!" Buttercup chuckled "Bubbles making plans and you being cute."

"Shut up, Buttercup."

Blossom sat at Bubbles' bed while being prepared by her sister to have a "image change", as if she needed it. Because that's just what Hilary Clinton does when there's a crisis: she gets dolled up by her joyful younger sister. Buttercup stood in front of her, watching the scene unfold, with a permanent mocking smirk upon her face, while Bubbles did the job.

"But, Blossom!" Bubbles blue eyes beamed in front of her "You look _great_! I can't believe you finally put up on a dress!"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom questioned, making her glare turn confused "I always wear dresses and skirts. It's Buttercup who-"

"But they're all lawyer dresses!"

"She got a point, Leader Girl."

"That's ridic-" she was cut off by Bubbles grabbing her face and telling her to hold on still.

"You need shimmery lip gloss!"

"I am a neutral."

"Lawyers are neutral. You're a soon-to-be a loving-people high school student!"

Blossom couldnt help but sit and groan. Buttercup couldnt help but laugh. And the two remained that way for more half a minute when Bubbles announced she was ready.

"Ta-dah!" the blonde sister sprawled her arms into a big swift movement, motioning the mirror to a angry-looking Blossom, who had no choice but check herself in it.

Now, Blossom was indeed the one to remain neutral - neutral makeup, gray and black suits with some pink, button shirts, pencil skirts, sweaters, cardigans and hair up and tidy was all her. Now she felt like she went from Successful politics woman to dreamy teenage girl. What was the point in dressing her up 'her age'? She really never did feel her age.

However, Blossom should admit, as she looked herself in the mirror that Bubbles had done a good job: she had on sandals and a soft pink summer dress - as Bubbles had called it. Bubbles had made her makeup with some shimmery lip gloss and mascara. Her soft long hair was down and absolutely natural, so it fell down her back forming bouncy waves.

"I can't believe you always had it so tied up!" Bubbles exclaimed, patting some strands of her sister hair "It's so beautiful, I swear to you!"

The reason why she'd allowed her sister to do this to her was simply the argument on visual effects and having people "being more drawn to you because you don't send such a Miranda Priestly vibe". Even though Miranda Priestly was the epitome the successful and independent 21th century woman. But oh no, high school 'peeps' can't stand this 'attitude'.

Buttercup, who at this point was no more laughing but simply out-bored spoke "So yeah, you're a teenage girl now, Plim plim, are you done now, fairy godmother blondie?"

"I hope so." A helpless Blossom mumbled, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Only if you promise me to remember everything!" a always-so beaming Bubbles stood up to her sister "About complimenting and being nice and interested in what people have to say! And no rude witty sarcasm! Leave it to Buttercup."

"Tip, red: use it only on the dumb people, they'll never realise anyway."

Dumb people? If just there weren't so many...

* * *

Visual effect had had it share in the day.

As soon as Blossom had stepped into the school campus, silence went over and some people could swear somebody was playing Disney Movies music in the background and her hair was framing her face like she had a huge movies' fan in front of her. Indeed, Bubbles did try to blow in front of Blossom's face, so to create a wind effect, she really did.

If it was about it, a few dress code change and wind, it'd have been a more tolerable day. But it wasn't.

As soon as one of her Student Body Council came over, to ask for more time on a chore she'd specifically told him already what he was supposed to do, she wanted to glare at the fool and put him back in his place. When she told you to get something done, you'd better get it done.

Her pink eyes incarnated that heavy evil stare they usually did when someone disobeyed her orders, and the kid in front of her cringed in fear. And before she could open her mouth to make it clear why that punk should've got out of the State in the very moment he didn't do as she told him to, a elbow nudged her side and Blossom turned around to see a warning Bubbles.

'Be nice!' she mouthed.

Her gaze went from her sister to the kid in front of her, remembering Bubbles' advices about being nice.

She swallowed the angry lump stuck in her throat and smiled at the frightened figure in front of her.

"Oh Jim, don't worry." she smiled a Colgate smile

Jim, who had his eyes shut and his arms over his head, stopped trembling "Wh-what did you say?"

Blossom's eyes went to Bubbles, who nodded in encouragement and back to Jim, who looked shocked.

She sighed "yes, Jim! It's totally" (Bubbles' tip to be a teenager #1: use "totally" a lot!) "understandable!" (Bubbles' tip to be a teenager #2: exclamations! If possible with a little squeak) "I mean, it's a real shame that your, like" (Bubbles' tip to be a teenager #3: like, use like so you won't sound like, like a instructions book!) "your grandma died."

Jim couldn't believe it as he had dropped his arms to his side and looked at Blossom "So, I'm forgiven?"

Blossom bit down her lip and forced a smile "Totally!" _What else am I missing...? Oh yes! _She patted him in the shoulder "Good job!"

This made Jim smile "Th-thank you, Blossom!" he said before walking away, enthusiastically for having been forgiven by "the beast" as people liked to call her.

As soon as he turned his back to her, Blossom dismantled herself with a sigh, falling into the lockers behind her, wearily.

"So?" she asked the blue-eyed girl next to her, who raised a thumb, in joy.

"You did great, Bloss!" Bubbles smiled in excitement "Now you just need to do it for the rest of the day again and again!"

And now Blossom's knees had given up as she feel to the floor.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
